Rivera Federation.
' The Rivera Federation' are the main defense force of planet Rivera formed during the time of about 990,000,000 years before earth was created. They were basically the most powerful army in the history of Space conflict until 2289 when they were forced to pull underground in order to escape Earth's firey rage and later became an army of Zombies that still have the abilities that they still have had during their invasion Of Earth in 2164. Belligerents Riverian Civil War The Rivera Federation however has a huge bitter rivalry with another military branch of Planet Rivera. The enemy army of there's is known as the Rivera Rouge Forces or R.R.F for short. Every season or century Civil war has always broke out on Rivera between the Rouge and Federation forces to determine which army was more powerful. However during World War 2 The Rouges was so occupied focusing on conquering Europodia down on Earth in the year 1939 that they were getting creamed by the Rivera Federation Forces on Planet Rivera. Despite all of the heavy fighting between the Rivera Federation and Rouges both side can never destroy one another. The Riverian Civil war was considered a Draw to Earth Scientist who discovered it's history in the year 2170. Despite a draw in the early years in 1211 the Rivera Federation broke down the Aura barriers between the Beltlogger Sector and Jeromoria and began a massive Invasion of the Rouge land, they managed to push the Rouges all the way to their capital of Replodover. However the Rivera Federation was starting to lose too much steam as high command ordered them to finish off the Rouges so that they would be the only Military branch on Rivera. The Attack back fires during the Siege of Hill Fax Town when the Rivera Federation was stalled and forced to retreat due to tremendous loses. The victory at Hill Fax Town not only re lifted the spirits of the Rivera Rouge Forces, but also brought an end to the Rivera Federation's only chance of ever advancing farther into Jeromoria. despite their capital being conquered by the R.F the Rouges reformed and counter attacked, breaking through the Rivera Federation lines and retaking Ferinscoria city. The Rivera Federation ended up being pushed back towards the The Beltlogger Sector Boarder City of HailStone. The Rouges seized HailStone and used the link surprising the Rivera Federation forces On Earth on the Island of Gunghollow After receiving victory at Gunghollow the Rouges warped to the Europodian Country of Itoroa and occupied it as well in a matter of months despite it being very well defended. After Itoroa The Rouges marched North Into Harrison where the Country was quickly over run and Conquered this led to the end Of the War of 1211. After 2 more years of Civil War the Rouges conquered the country of Harrison and the Rivera Federation used the Link to flee back to Rivera. Rivera Federation War Prelude Rivera Invades Hora Systems Occupation Of Sierra Invasion Of Dune 48 Battle Above Dogorna Occupation Of Konora Invasion Of Earth Early Stages Invasion Of Japan Battle Of New York Occupation Of Russia Battle Of North America Turning Points Battle Of Sword Earth Victory At Cincinnati Rivera Federation Defeat In Canada Reclamation Of Earth Invasion Of Rivera Aftermath